Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to an earset of which a wire for connecting a case and a receiver with each other may be loaded in the case when not used and retractable from the case when used.
Discussion of the Related Art
An earset means a sound device having an earphone and a microphone coupled thereto to receive an audio signal from a terminal and to transfer the sound information collected through the microphone to the terminal. A conventional earset has a terminal connected to an ear-jack of a terminal to receive an audio signal, using a wire communication method. In an aspect of mobility and usage, demand for wireless communication type earsets is increasing recently.
Development of wireless sound equipment having a design considering hand-held is in progress. Examples of such wireless sound equipment include a band type headphone wearable on a user's head, an ear-wearable type and an ear-insertable type.
In recent, there is increasing demand for earsets having a case put on a user's neck to ease the user's hand carry, even when a receiver is not put on the ears.
In such an earset having a conventional case, a wire connected from the case to a receiver is exposed outside. Accordingly, in maintenance, the wire happens to be twisted or tangled with other stuffs disadvantageously.